A cover is typically secured to the boat for storage and to protect certain portions of same from water, the elements (i.e., rain and snow), animals, and other undesired factors (debris, etc.). Typically, the boat cover includes a plurality of female snap fasteners (“sockets”) which snap to male snap fasteners (“studs”) on the boat.
The cover is suitably positioned over the boat with a female snap fastener positioned over the corresponding male snap fastener, and a force is applied on the female snap fastener towards the boat. The female snap fastener is secured to the corresponding male snap, and each adjacent set of fasteners is secured until the entire cover is secured.
This snap fit system is the current state of the art in cover and remains effective. A problem arises when such covers require replacement. Currently, cover repair is achieved using a conventional quick fit pin. This pin includes a female snap with a brass pin affixed to the outside of the female snap. The pin pierces part of a new tarp or cover material to hold it in place while retrofitting a new cover in place of the old. The pin works effectively. However, the pin and associated female snap are difficult to remove from the male snap after retrofitting is complete. Typically, a screwdriver work pry tool is required for removal of this piece. Many times the pin is broken off of the female snap portion during the removal process. This is also time-consuming for the repair man as such a device and method are believed to consume too much time and take too much effort.
An improved removal device and method are desired. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a device and a method that can provide a novel quick fit pin design for boat cover repair/replacement. The device and method can also be used for other tent and tarp repair or replacement.